


Failed You Once

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Vaginal Sex, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, non-consensual anal sex, tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Ginny looked into her eyes and recognised a poor fifteen year old girl she met years beforehand.
Kudos: 7





	Failed You Once

**Author's Note:**

> Yello! This is my first time writing this kind of content, but we’re going to give it a shot. Please note that I do not condone any of this.

A girl with long, dark brunette hair and chocolate eyes had fallen from grace long before finding out her fathers name. She had gone through something terrible, and only thought of two ways out. The memories changed who she was completely, and she changed her appearance to match. 

if you asked her what happened she would be able to describe every detail. But her story started with a violin.

After living with the Rowle’s for years she decided to get a hobby. She needed a distraction from the negative energy they had towards her and so she saved up and bought a violin. 

She started to play in the streets of muggle towns to earn money that she could give her adoptive family to repay them for taking care of her. 

Until one day a man came up to her and asked her to play for a dinner party they were holding. She agreed under the circumstance of getting the money when she arrived and went home to search for a suitable dress. She ended up picking a lilac dress with spaghetti straps and black accents. She played at the event with skill, but didn’t notice the three hungry pairs of eyes on her. 

After she put the instrument back in its case she turned around to see three men and jumped in surprise. They asked her for her name.

”Um, Delphini,” the fifteen year old replied, “I prefer Delphi. You are?”

”I’m Bryce,” one of them replied, “This is Montgomery and Nick.”

Delphi nodded before going to leave, only to have Nick stop her, “You shouldn’t be going home alone at night. We’ll drop you off.”

Delphi naïvely said yes to the offer and got into a car with the three muggle men. Only, when she asked them to turn right they turned left. She said that they were going the wrong way only to realise the truth of the situation.

”Nick said we’d drop you off,” Bryce smiled, “But we never said anything about taking you back to your home.”

Delphi started to panic, unbuckling her seatbelt and about to open her car door when it locked. Nick was driving and Bryce was shotgun, which meant Montgomery was next to her and prevented her from escaping. She didn’t care if the car was moving; she wanted — no, needed — to get out of there.   
  
Montgomery’s rough manner of keeping Delphi from escaping as she thrashed around left red bruises to mark where his fingers had touched. Her soft skin scared easily in general, but she couldn’t help but grunt in frustration and exhaustion when she couldn’t get free of the mans grip. 

The car abruptly stopped and she was ripped out of the vehicle and wrenched up stairs. She saw the address. 11 Grimald Place.   
  
In their horny haste to ruin the poor girl, the men ripped parts of her skirt, her spaghetti straps snapped and her underwear was no longer wearable. 

Nick lay on his back on a mattress and Bryce pushed Delphi onto Nick so that he the latter could penetrate her vagina. Bryce then pushed inside her backside and she screamed out in pain, but never once said anything. It was Montgomery’s turn, and he fucked her throat so that her screams vibrated on his cock.

Nick toyed with the girl by sucking on whatever exposed skin he could reach. Bryce scratches her, slapped her, spanked her and bruised her all while thrusting into her asshole, causing pleasure for himself and Nick. Montgomery pulled on her hair and did whatever he could to keep her screaming.   
  


Nick was the first to shoot his load with a loud moan and then Bryce. Montgomery took a few seconds longer before he did with his dick so far down that she was forced to swallow every last drop.   
  


Delphi didn’t move for a while, almost as though she was a puppet whose puppeteer refused to control. Even after the three men left she stayed still, willing everything with her mind to have been a terrible dream.   
  


After a few minutes she got up and felt the skirts rigid and frayed ends brushing against her upper thighs. She felt quite exposed seeing as her underwear was completely destroyed and her dress demolished to a large clothes sewn into a tube.   
  


She didn’t bother with her shoes, her mind floating outside of her body and watching what it did. She turned the doorknob as slowly as she could with tears cascading down her already stained and blotches face. She stepped over the threshold and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.   
  


Leaning on the door, the brunette sunk to the floor and started sobbing. Her cries were heard however by a friendly red head in the neighbouring apartment. She knelt down beside the girl and saw the marks of abuse on her neck, collarbone, shoulders and upper back. Not knowing how to react, she did what she did best.

”Would you like some tea?” She asked politely, “I’ve got some clothes that might fit.”

Delphi looked up at the woman and nodded hesitantly before following her into her home.

”If you wouldn’t mind being quiet. I’ve got them three kids and the youngest is finally asleep.”

Delphi nodded before accepting a pile of soft clothes and going to get dressed in the bathroom.   
  
Locking the door behind herself, she let the dress fall to her feet before hurriedly putting some underwear on. She turned and saw herself in the mirror, utterly disgusted by the way she looked. The scene replayed in her head and before she knew it, she had her fingers down her throat to force all bodily fluids not belonging to her out. Once she was done she pulled the tracksuit pants on and the jumper that was a little to big for her.   
  


She then left the bathroom to see the red headed lady setting a tray on the coffee table of tea and biscuits. Delphi smiled at the gesture, somehow feeling safe in that moment even after all she had endured that night. She didn’t know what it was, but she trusted this woman.   
  


She dropped a teaspoon of sugar and poured some milk into her cup before drinking the tea and the woman finally asked her name.

”Delphini,” she started, “I prefer to be called Delphi though.”

The woman nodded, “My name is Ginny Potter. My husbands off in Scotland looking for dark wizards currently. The kids don’t like when he’s away and basically tackle him when he gets home,” Ginny chuckled at the memory.

”I never met my parents,” Delphi confessed, “I know my stepdad is someone named Rodolphus Lestrange. But I don’t know who he is or if he knows I exist.”

Ginny seemed to process this for a minute before nodding thoughtfully.

Delphi didn’t stay much longer, leaving a note behind and returning home to the Rowle’s. Years passed and her adoptive family discovered her heritage, verbally abusing her because of it. She hated it, bleaching her hair and dying it silver and blue to look less like her family and more like her own person.   
  


As more time last, Delphi grew to resent her family for abandoning her. That was until she discovered they had been murdered by the husband of the very lady that gave her tea and biscuits when she was fifteen and vulnerable. She convinced herself they knew and convinced herself that everything would’ve been better if Voldemort won. She hated muggles for what they did to her and hated herself for being so weak.

She had never been given a wand, so she learnt every spell she ever did wandlessly, and learnt of a prophecy when the closest thing she had to family told her about it. Consumed be hatred for the boy who lived, Delphi would make him suffer.   
  


But her plan hit a roadblock when Scorpius Malfoy saved the day. She wouldn’t give up though. All she had ever wanted was to meet her family and so that’s what she would do. She had been planning a suicide up until the prophecy and wouldn’t give up just yet.   
  


When she learnt that Harry Potter tricked her by pretending to be Voldemort while they were in 1981 she was livid. All hope lost in that moment however as well. She begged for death, she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Something clicked in Ginny’s mind when she saw her however. Ginny looked into her eyes and recognised the poor fifteen year old she had years beforehand. She knew what had happened. She then learnt a very important lesson.   
  


Villains are almost always victims first.

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop.


End file.
